Connecting to the Heart
by Charm of Lineage
Summary: A psychic girl discovers that there might be more to Kingdom Hearts than others let on to believe.


Connecting to the Heart  
  
by: Charm of Lineage  
  
Story:A psychic girl discovers that there might be more to Kingdom Hearts than others let on to believe.  
  
Author's notes:This will be the fic I start on for this site. I only own Monolith. Sora and co belong to Disney and Square Enix. Review if you want to...  
  
-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-;*-;-*-  
  
Monolith frowned as her cousins continued to gobble up all her candy and scream at the TV screen. The most annoying thing to her was the way they continued to shout, "Sora!". The kids were playing Mono's favorite and only video game to her Playstation 2, Kingdom Hearts. The game was fair, smooth, and hard to believe that Disney had actually teamed up with Square to create it. Turning towards the screen, she frowned when she noticed the little pricks getting angry at Riku for beating them for the one-hundredth time. Sitting up, she grabbed a small box off her small table and headed to the living room.  
  
Boring, she thought to herself as she paced in to her mother's nice looking living room. A little too perfect it was, especially since her older brother's game systems were in there. They always liked him better than me, Monolith thought with a frown. Sitting on the wooden floor, she opened her box to see a special set of cards. Picking them up, she looked at their blue violet and black front with a slight frown. Though many wouldn't believe her, she was psychic. She didn't need tarot cards since the only time she could see in to the future was when she felt some sort of feeling towards them. The cards in her hands now weren't nothing but some cards she talked her uncle into making.  
  
"It's not like they work anyway." Monolith whispered, "They're just like a Quiga board, only smaller."  
  
The loud beat of "Simple and Clean" vibrated throughout the entire house's interior as Monolith muttered angrily under her breath. Her cousins were absolutely obsessed with the game. Looking back at her card, her dark brown eyes flickered as she shook her bright red haired head. The thought was simply stupid or was it.  
  
"It's just a game," she muttered, "or is it?"  
  
Monolith gave a frown as she shuffled the cards quickly. Each card had the crest of a zodiac and of something else. Blinking her eyes, Monolith sighed as she placed six down and gazed down at them. Her lips trembled as she looked around and shrugged. What harm could it do?  
  
"Darkness.... Darkness is bad, right? So if it is then tell me now, will the darkness claim my heart?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Monolith drew her card and looked at it. Her eyes flickered with surprise. The card that was revealed was known as the Holy Shield, as her uncle would say. Monolith looked down and swallowed.  
  
"The Holy Shield ... What does that mean?" She mumbled.  
  
Getting up, she quickly went to the bookshelves and grabbed a small book her uncle composed for her. Hurrying back, she sat down and flipped the pages till she saw the same silverish shield. Her eyes grew as she began to read it aloud.  
  
"The Holy Shield represents the soul blocking out negative forces between the soul, body, and mind. The Holy Shield will block out anything, as long as the person isn't what's trying to get him."  
  
Monolith frowned unsure. She quickly placed the card underneath her deck and took another deep breath. Looking at the TV screen, she flushed at the thought of another Kingdom Hearts question. Looking down on the deck, she placed her hand on top of it and nodded.  
  
"Okay, if you say I can block out the darkness, then tell me this. The doors to Kingdom Hearts. Are they real? And if so, what is needed?" She asked aloud.  
  
Drawing two cards, she placed them down, one at a time. Monolith released a gasp as the first card she drew revealed a cross while the second card revealed a key. Grabbing her book, she once again found herself looking through the book.  
  
"The Cross represents all that is good; it is the yes card of this deck. The card with the flame, Blaze represents all that is evil. It is the no card of this deck. The Key card represents destiny; Fate. It tells you of a key that will effect all that surrounds you."  
  
"This is freaking me out." Monolith said with a stutter. "Is this all my imagination?"  
  
Grabbing the two cards, she placed the under the deck once again. Then placing the deck down, she hesitated but placed a hand on top of the cards. Shaking her head, Monolith shivered but nodded.  
  
"If this is all true, then I have only three more questions. If Kingdom Hearts is real, then are the heartless real? If so, then when will the keyblade masters appear? Where are the heartless?"  
  
Monolith stared down at the deck before picking up one. Her eyes shivered; It was the Cross card once again. Picking up the second card, she soon saw a picture of a house. Grabbing her book, Monolith flipped through the pages only to find nothing on the House card. Without looking, she grabbed the third card and her eyes widen. On the card was a picture of her room. An exact picture. Monolith jumped up causing the cards to scatter across the floor. She slowly turned toward the hallway that connected to her room. A loud, thumping noise interrupted her thoughts as she heard her cousins screaming loudly.  
  
"Mono!"  
  
Running down the hallway, Monolith pushed open the door and her mouth gaped. Ten heartless surrounded her cousins, piercing them in their chests. One by one, the little kids disappeared and their hearts entered the darkness. Monolith was emotionless. The heartless turned towards her, doing a hypnotizing dance. Monolith quickly fled to the living room and out the front door. To her surprise, she bumped in to someone.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, are you okay?"  
  
That voice. Monolith shook her head and looked up. She gasped. A spiky haired brunette sat infront her, blinking his oceanic blue eyes. Monolith pushed away, scooting towards her porch. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sora was real. 


End file.
